Harry Potter and his true love
by sharingan15
Summary: harry is having a hard time trying to cope with his new found emotions with hermione rated m for later chapter please R&Rsorry for such short chapters the i will try to make the next longer
1. hermione

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing sadly **_

**_It all began when Harry suddenly woke in a sweat at the dream he just had."wow that was weird"harry thought to himself as he laid in bed. He had just had a dream of himself and his best friend Hermione having a deep passionate kiss. Harry not knowing what the dream meant tried to shrug it off_**. **_Later that same day Hermione was upset at the fact that her best friend had to live in those evil muggles_** **_house she tried to think of a way to get him out but to no avail. Finally she went down stairs where her mother noticed that she seemed upset"whats wrong honey"asked Hermione's mother."Oh its just that harry has to stay at his aunt and uncles every summer and he hates it they don't feed him right they lock him in his room at night I just hate the fact that I can live happily and freely during the summer and he cant"Hermione explained to her mother"well why don't we let him stay hear for the summer me and your father have some out of town business we have you and your little friend wil have the whole house to yourself"her mother explained"do you really mean it"Hermione half shouted"yes I do"her mother said smiling seeing how happy she made her daughter"Harry will be so excited to hear he can leave that place there is so much I have to do"_**

**_back in Harry's room he was sitting there reading his new defense against the dark arts book Hagrid had sent him two days ago when Harry heard a loud crack from the corner of his room he immediately jumped up and pulled out his wand and pointed it right at the intruders heart_**.**_"Harry no its me"Hermione screamed"Jesus Hermione you trying to give me a bloody heart attack if you didn't yell I might have hurt you and I couldn't live with myself if I did that"Harry's voice was real quiet only audible to himself. Hermione was looking Harry over and thought to herself "bloody hell he's so handsome"then thinking"when did these feelings develop for Harry." At that same moment Harry realized what his dream meant when he noticed how beautiful Hermione got Harry had always thought that Hermione was beautiful_**

_**but over the month they had been separated she had really developed in more ways than one.**_

_**Suddenly he snapped back into reality when he remembered that Hermione was standing in his room even though he just noticed that he had feelings for Hermione though when he thought back he guessed he always had feeling for her. "What brings you here to my room Ms.Granger"Harry said jokingly to Hermione"Well Mr.Potter I came to get you out of this house"Hermione said trying to sound official"That's nice but I've got no where to go"Harry said sounding sad""well you will just have to stay with me then wont you"Hermione said trying not to laugh at the widening smile on his face"you really mean it"Harry said in joy jumping up and hugging Hermione suddenly he let go they both looked up at each other showing that they where both blushing"You stink"Hermione said"sorry the Dursleys haven't let me shower in days"Harry said looking kinda ashamed of his filth"you poor thing Harry I didnt know it was so bad here"said Hermione looking upset"its not you're fault mione"Harry said trying to cheer her up"I know but I hate that you have to live here"**_

_**please r&r I hope you like the first chapter**_


	2. thank you

"_**I just hate that you have to live here that's why I came bring you back to my house"Hermione explained"is it ok with you're parents"Harry asked"of course my mum was the on who suggested the idea"Hermione explained.""Well how are we getting there"Harry said sounding half worried."Well obviously since you cant apparate I will have to help you out wont I"Hermione said"I hate that I cant apparate"Harry said sounding frustrated"well you can take you're test next month after you're birthday"Hermione stated."Well shall we go"Hermione asked"I got to pack my thing"Harry told Hermione as he started to gather his thing from around the room Hermione was looking around"did I tell you that my parents would be gone the whole summer"Hermione asked"no"Harry replied Hermione wasn't listening she was to preoccupied watching Harry's muscle's flex through his tight shirt"Jesus if I could just see him without his shirt on I would go insane"Hermione thought to herself. While Harry was packing his things he was thinking along the same lines as Hermione"if im alone in a house with Hermione all summer long there no telling what I might do""im all done Hermione"Harry said snapping Hermione back to the real world"should we go say bye to you're relatives"Hermione asked Harry replied "I would rather snog Malfoy before talking to them"Harry stated in utter disgust"are they really that bad"Hermione wondered aloud"ya"Harry said.**_

"_**Well are we ready to go then"Hermione asked"ya I think so"Harry replied."Well lets go"Hermione said"wait"Harry said in a rush"what"Hermione asked sweetly"I have never thanked you properly for all you have done for me""wait"Hermione cut in"Harry this is not the place we will go to my house then you can tell me"Hermione suggested""ok"was all Harry said then Hermione did some spell to shrink Harry's stuff to fit it into her bag and then they apparated into Hermione's living room which was huge"ok what was it you wanted to tell me Harry"Hermione asked him""well I have never thanked you properly for all the thing you have done for me""wait you where always sure to tell me thank you and how much you appreciated my help"Hermione cut in."No I did not back in my room I noticed something thanks to you and don't think im a nutter for saying this but I had a dream that helped me notice it also but back to the point in first year in that dungeon I would have drank the wrong potion. Second year even though you where petrified you had that page gripped in you're hand about the basilisk and pipes written in the corner I would have never figured it out. In third year without you and you're time turner we wouldn't been able to free buck beak or or."Harry trailed off for a moment at the thought of his godfather Sirius being dead only to continue saying his name shakily"Sirius in fourth year you where the only one to believe me when I said I did not put my name in the goblet of fire you where there when Ron wasn't.**_

_**You helped me practice protective spells that helped me not only in the maze but when I faced Voldemort. And in fifth year with those horrible detentions with Umbridge and those potions you made for my hand and in the ministry when I heard the prophecy neither can live while the other survives. You where there no matter the situation or the circumstances you are the only one who is not jealous or hates me because im the boy who lived or the chosen one. You like me for who I am. In the dream I mentioned earlier me and you where kissing it was not an ordinary kiss though it was filled with passion and love I guess what im trying to say is Hermione Granger I .I .I. love you"Harry said looking at his feet **_


	3. i love you to

"_**I love you to I always have Harry"Hermione said as she was blushing."Hermione thank god I thought you would not return affection's"Harry said looking blissful"of course I would if I look back I guess I have had feeling ever since I met you"Hermione said on the brink of tears"don't cry Hermione"said Harry a he cupped her cheeks and wiped away the tear with his thumbs. Harry slowly leaned in for a kiss gently touching his lips on hers. He nibbled on her bottom lip as if asking for permission Hermione immediately allowed entrance. Harry explored every inch of Hermione's mouth which for Hermione was like she was in heaven. To be being kissed by the one she loved. Harry was lost in the moment it was like the void he felt in his heart for as long as he could remember was slowly being filled. They slowly broke apart to catch there breath."Bloody hell Harry you're a excellent kisser"Hermione said n between breath's"well you're not bad yourself Hermione"said Harry looking thoroughly pleased with the compliment he just received."Thank you"Harry said"well you deserve it"Hermione said truthfully. Harry still couldn't believe that he told Hermione his feeling's and she shared the same feeling's towards him.**_

**_Harry loved the fact he now had someone in his life that truly understood him and loved him for who he truly was."Hermione I want you to no that I would never do anything to hurt you and I will always be there for you no matter what and that I will always love you"Harry said from the bottom of his heart"I know you would never hurt me and I will always love you to"Hermione told Harry."I am scared not for me but for you"Harry said sounding mad at his lack of self control"why"Hermione asked."Because Voldamort has been attacking my loved ones and if you get hurt because of me I wont be able to live with myself back in fifth year at the ministry when you where hurt I thought I was going to die.""Harry I want you to know something if I was going to die tomorrow I would die the happiest person in the world knowing that you truly love me_** **_you're the one I trust most mor than my parents than anybody"Hermione explained."Thank you Mione you are not only my true love but my best friend"Harry said but this put Hermione over the edge she burst into tears Harry immediately ran and embraced her in a hug trying to comfort her."What's wrong Hermione"Harry asked sounding worried Hermione replied trying to talk between sobs"that...was...the...most...beautiful...thing...anybody...has..ever...said...to...me"Hermione said trying to quit crying."Well beautiful things have to be said to beautiful women""Harry you're so sweet"Hermione said._**

"**_No im not it's just the truth you're the most beautiful women I have ever seen or will ever see"Harry replied at this Hermione knocked Harry over and started a deep kiss filled with love even more so then the previous one but Harry broke it up"why you do that Harry."Hermione asked him at once"I don't want it to go to far to the point where I cant control myself if that happens and the time isn't right we might regret it I don't want you to think you have to do anything because I want to"but god knows how bad I want this I want this more than anything"Harry_** **_Thought to himself then he continued to say I want our first time to be perfect and without regret. In other words I am not pushing you into anything you are not ready to do."Well if there is anything I am sure of it is that you will be my first and it will be now""are you sure Hermione""yes harry I am sure you are the one and I am sure that I love you"_**


	4. pleasure

_**Back in the living room Hermione gently started to unclothe Harry. Then Harry started to undress Hermione he stopped when she was in only a black lace bra and matching thong that left nothing to the imagination"damn Hermione you're freaking hot I want you so bad."Harry told Hermione with longing in his eyes"well you can have me as long as you promise to be gentle im still a virgin"Hermione said looking a little nervous."Ok"Harry said honestly Hermione slowly took off Harry's remaining clothing. Then Harry continued to take off Hermione's remaining article's of clothing first her bra Harry looked amazed when he saw her full breast's"Hermione I can look at you forever and be the happiest person in the world"Harry told Hermione which completely assured her that he was the one Harry laid Hermione down and started to kiss her on her lips slowly moving down to her breast's where he slowly started to rub her nipples with his thumbs slowly he felt them harden under his thumbs. He started to suck on her pert nipple and massaged her other he slowly started to kiss down her body to her already wet thong she slid it off then she said"og gods I want you I want you now""ok"was all Harry said he slowly started to penetrate Hermione gasped in pain"do you want me to stop""no keep going"Hermione replied she took a moment to adjust to the feeling of Harry being inside of her Harry was pleased at how he made her moan in pleasure "oh...Harry...faster...please...go...faster"Hermione said in between gasp's of pleasure they both reached their climax together and to end a truly magical night they fell asleep in their loved one's arms **_


	5. day full of surprises

_**The next morning Harry took Hermione to diagon alley where they window shopped for a few minutes before she saw a necklace in the window"it's beautiful can we please go in the store""ok"Harry answered her question she was wandering around the store he went to the front desk and asked for the man to rap the necklace"do you have the money young man""money is no object for the ones you love"he told the man at the counter and the man did as Harry requested"500 galleons"than man said Harry gave him the money he shrunk the package and put it into his coat. Harry found Hermione and asked if she was ready to leave Hermione nodded and they left Hermione kept going on about how beautiful that necklace was. Then they heard a familiar voice that they bit hated"if it isn't potthead the mudblood lover and his mudblood princess"he said at this Harry lost control showing his true power that even Dumbledor couldn't even match when he was in his prime Harry's glasses shattered don't you ever fucking call her a mudblood again you filthy piece of shit Harry moved his finger Malfoy was a hundred feet in the air and as if on Que he fell with blood curdling thud Harry had lost control the buildings started to shake and there windows shattered all around them the ground started breaking apart pieces as big as boulders where hovering around Harry as his power could be felt by everyone every step he too towards the quivering Malfoy the ground had small craters where his feet where previously"I have had to put up with you're bull shit for the better part of six years now and im sick and fucking tired of it and im not going to take it now consider what happens today as a warning as what im capable of and im going easy on you but don't you ever think of calling Hermione a mudblood again if you do I will know and if you think this is bad you wont want to live"Harry said striking fear deep into Malfoy's heart with another flick of his wrist Malfoy was in the air Harry flicked his wrist once more Malfoy started screaming in pain though nothing physically was visible"oh god it hurts so bad its worse than the cruciatus please stop ill do anything just stop"he said crying with pain Harry stopped he flicked his wrist everything went back to normal Harry didn't speak yet Hermione knew what he was thinking they apparated into Hermione's living room where the headmaster was already waiting for there return"oh great just what I needed now after what just happened"Harry thought openly showing no remorse for just saying that in front of the headmaster"im going upstairs if you need me Harry"Hermione said quietly Harry just nodded.**_

_**What was that all about in diagon alley"he asked calmly"I don't know it just came out of no where I never felt such power in my life"Harry explained"me neither you are more powerfull than I or riddle and with training you will be able to control you're power and use it to the fullest"the headmaster explained Harry just sat there in shock"Harry there is something I must tell you are a direct decedent an only living heir to Godric Gryfindor yet not even he and the other three members where as powerful as you are you are the most powerful wizard to ever live Harry you are entitled to these now that you know"Dumble dor gave Harry a key and the Gryfindor sword"sir what is the key to""it is to Gryfindor's private vault under the castle"with that he disapparated Harry went up to Hermione's bedroom and laid down next"im sorry for what I did in diagon alley"he said looking like he had a lot on his mind"it's ok thank you for defending me"she said showing him her gratitude through the way she spoke"Hermione I would die for you"Harry said with love in his voice"what's the key for and why do you have what looks to be the sword of gryfindor"she asked curiosity getting the better of her"well the key is to a vault I recently acquired and this apparently belongs to me"he said"are you telling me what I think you're telling me"she asked"depends on if you're thinking that im a direct heir to Godric Gryfinor then yes I am"he answered Hermione looked shocked for a moment"Dumbledore told me I was the most powerful wizard to ever live"he said Hermione trying to take it all in"oh yea"Harry said scaring Hermione"I got this gor you earlier"he said pulling out a golden heart locket with a rather large diamond in the middle of the heart"Harry it's the necklace from the store it was so expensive im going to put a picture of me in you in is that ok"its you're decision and money is no object for loved one and did I tell you I am now the richest wizard alive"I love you"Hermione responded"this has been a day full of surprises"Harry said but Hermione was asleep with her head on his chest"I love you to "Harry said before falling asleep himself **_


End file.
